Talk:The Silence of E. Lamb/@comment-72.52.91.140-20140722144445
I have all the answers: Mona is a Liar: -Mona lie about "Alison" Being Alive in this a dangerours game, all her "revelations" are probably untrue, I think she knows what she was talking with Cece. Why? The answer at the end... Cece knows everything: -She visited Mona in Radley. -She told the police about the girl buried instead of Alison, also she is an "Alison helper". What she did to help "Alison"?. Everything has one answer just wait. Noel is related with everyone: -The night Emily was druged Noel Kanh and Jenna was in the same car. -He is connected with Mona, but at the same time he is an "Alison" helper. -He met Cece before. Jenna is aware of everything: -She was in the car with Noel and Emily the night the body was unburied. -She has a connection with Cece. -She and Mona are allies. Jessica Dilaurentis was killed because she knew too much: -She was related with someone in Radley, someone really close to her. -She knew "Alison" was alive, otherwise she didn´t send Pepe. -She was helping someone before she was killed. Now the recap: 1.The Radley met: -Bethany, "BIG A", Cece and Marion were in Radley at the same time. -Cece met "BIG A" there. -Bethany and Marion were Afraid of "BIG A". The monster in the Bethany draws is "A". -Bethany knew about ¨BIG A¨ plans. 2.The Radley escape: Bethany escape from Radley in the first secret and she wanted to reveal BIG A plans. Cece, Lucas, Mona and Noel were working for big A at the moment, Cece was the messenger, Mona led the plan, Noel and Lucas executed the plan. Jenna knew Mona in the halloween reunion. 3.The jenna thing: Jenna is attacked by Ali, Mona took advatange over jenna situtation, since this moment Jenna was part of the -A team. 2. The night Alison dissapear(BIG A MASTERPLAN): - "BIG A" escape from Radley. - "BIG A" attacks Ali, Jessica buried Alison. - Bethany try to ruin Big A plans but she was killed. 3. The return of A: Mona as part of the master plan attacks the girls under the identity of -A. The girls are aware about -A existence. 4. Cece visits Mona in Radley: Cece the messenger visits Mona to talk about Big -A plans. 5. The A team swap bodies: In season 3 Big A ordered the -A team to swap the bodies in the Alison graveryard to cover her identity. They unburied the real body and give the Bethany Young body instead. 6. A is for Alive(season 4): "Alison" appears and she is alive. 7. The explanation of everything: -Season five is the return of Alison but ¿Why Does Alison return now? there is only one reason, in the past there was a important evidence the real Alison body, if the fake Alison return before the police would find easily she was an impostor. -Cece and Noel are not helping Ali they are helping her twin BIG A. -BIG A pretending to be Alison lie about that night. -This explain the connection between Jenna, Cece Mona and Noel. -Jessica was helping BIG A because she was her daughter. -Who knew Alison better than her old friends? The A team attack the four girls in order to induce a fake believe,the believe that the real Alison was escaping for a common enemy and they have to protect her. On this way the girls never suspect about Ali real identity. -Wilden was killed because he had the real autopsy report. -The nat team propably knew about Ali and her twin. -It´s possible that Ali swap identities with her twin as a game, ="Oh honey, you didn’t even know me when you knew me".= In the last encounter between "Ali" and the a team member we can be sure he wasn´t trying to kill her, "See how easy it is for me to kill you? If you leave Rosewood, I will. -A".